dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotham Knight (T.V Series)
Gotham Knight '' is a Television series based on the DC comics character Batman created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. It aired on the CW. 2010-2011 It is created By Greg Berlanti, and Christopher Nolan. Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne / The Vigilante * Blake Lively as Selina Kyle * Desmond Harrington as Arnold Flass * Tyrese Gibson as Alfred Pennyworth * Willa Holland as Tory Wayne * Bryan Cranston as James Gordon * Colin Donell as John Marlowe * Tala Ashe as Zari Adrianna Tomaz Recurring * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne ( Flashbacks) * James Frain as Victor Marlowe / Prometheus * Kim Brasinger as Martha Wayne * Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Dead Shot * Andrew Dunbar as Garfield Lynns / Firefly Episodes # '"Pilot"-'Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City after spending many years away studying science and martial arts. He is welcomed home to Gotham City by his mother Martha, stepfather Lucius Fox, younger sister Tory, butler Alfred Pennyworth and best friend John Marlowe, however, they sensed he has changed. Bruce hides the truth of what he has become and tries to reconcile with his former girlfriend, Selina Kyle, whom he cheated on with Julie Madison before leaving to travel the world after being ashamed of what he had done. While reconnecting to those closest to him, by night, Bruce secretly masquerades as a vigilante, attempting to fulfill the promise he made to his father, the late Thomas Wayne, to make Gotham a better place to live in. Bruce's first goal is to take down corrupt businessman Alfred Stryker (Brian Markinson), who has scammed millions of dollars from various people in the city. Police lieutenant James Gordon becomes determined to arrest the vigilante. Meanwhile, it is revealed a mysterious man has an agenda at odds with Bruce, having orchestrated a kidnapping to determine what kind of man he has become. # '"Honor Thy Father"-'Selina tries to prosecute mobster Mario Falcone, son of the late gangster Carmine Falcone, for having his shipping company Falcone Imports take part in drug trades with the Triad that ultimately led to the death of a young woman's father. As the vigilante, Bruce forces Mario to make him confess to the murder as penance for all of the wrongs he has done to the city. Instead, Mario contacts the Triad, who sends the assassin Chien Na Wei to kill Selina. Bruce, with help from Arnold Flass, save Selina from Chien; he later obtains Mario's confession and gives an audio recording of it to Arnold. Meanwhile, Lucius and Martha push Bruce to take a position at Wayne Enterprises. Bruce stymies their efforts by using the opening of the company's new applied sciences division to publicly opt out of the position, knowing that he cannot simultaneously honor Thomas' request to fight for the city and be the man his mother wants him to be. She is revealed to be conspiring with a man affiliated with a symbol that exists in Thomas' book possessed by Bruce. Flashbacks reveal how Bruce became an irresponsible party boy after the death of his father. Bruce attempts to kill Joe Chill only for Mario's thugs to beat him at it. Selina berates Bruce for attempting to undermine the justice system, saying that his father would be ashamed. Bruce confronts Mario, who tells him that real real power comes from being feared. Bruce then decides to travel the world and learn how to confront injustice #"Lone Gunman"- Bruce tracks down another millionaire from his list, before the latter is killed by an assassin known as Deadshot. Bruce decides to build a new dance club above his hideout as a cover for his nighttime disappearances. While comparing the competition, he finds Tori , who reveals that Selina and Flass had been involved during Bruce's absence. Selina becomes suspicious when Bruce does not react to it, and concludes he already knew. She and John start dating again. Meanwhile, Bruce uses the assassin's M.O. to learn his true identity, Floyd Lawton, and his assignment to kill businessmen including Lucius to an auction. As the vigilante, he enlists the help of James to prevent Lawton's plan. Bruce succeeds, apparently killing Lawton in the process, but Alfred is shot during the fight. In order to save Alfred's life, Bruce is forced to reveal his dual identity to him. Flashbacks reveal that the Asian archer who attacked Bruce was actually trying to help him; Bruce misunderstands and escapes; and is revealed to be pursued by an unknown group of armed men. #""An Innocent Man"- Bruce offers Alfred a chance to fight at his side and help the city, which the latter refuses. Later, Bruce discovers a connection between Peter Declan, a death row inmate, and Jason Brodeur, one of the men on his list. As the vigilante, he enlists the help of Selina to prove Declan's innocence. Working together, the pair uncovers the truth, but Brodeur has his mercenaries stage a prison riot so that they can have Selina and Declan killed before the truth is revealed. Bruce sneaks into the prison dressed as a guard and saves the two, with her realizing that the vigilante is merciless. Declan is exonerated while Brodeur is arrested. Alfred meets with Bruce and agrees to work with him so that he can both protect the city and protect Bruce from losing his humanity. James arrests Bruce on suspicion of being the vigilante. Meanwhile, Lucius discovers that Martha has been keeping the evidence of Thomas' murder locked up in a safe hidden in a warehouse. Flashbacks show that the archer forced Bruce to kill a bird for food, making it the latter's first kill. He was also taught to forget Selina. #'"Damaged"-'Bruce hires Coleman Reese as his attorney and his bail is accepted. Due to witnessing the death of his father at a young age, District Attorney Carl Finch offers an insanity plea with indefinite treatment for post-traumatic stress disorder in Arkham Asylum. Bruce declines, instead offering to take a polygraph test to prove his innocence, which he passes. While remanded under house arrest, Bruce throws a prison-themed party, maintaining his playboy facade. He has Alfred pose as the vigilante and stop arms dealer Ricardo Diaz Sr. who is in the city to sell automatic weapons to the city's gangs. The plan works and the charges are dropped after Gordon kills a man who was sent by Martha's co-conspirator to kill Bruce. However, Selina begins to suspect Bruce is hiding something. Martha threatens her associate to stay away from her family. Lucius leaves the house after confronting Martha on her lies. Flashbacks show Bruce caught and tortured by the armed men, led by Reginald Payne (David O'Hara), for the location of the archer, who is revealed to be a former Chinese military officer, before being saved by the latter. #'"Therapy"-'Bruce begins preparing to attack a woman named Isabel Rochev, a corrupt vice-president for Daggett Industries. However before Bruce could get to Isabel, she commits suicide and begins to suspect that her psychologist, Dr. Bethany Ravencroft, may have killed her. Bruce gets shocked when a visit to Dr. Ravencroft reveals dark secrets from Bruce's past. Meanwhile, Flass contacts Selina believing that Raymond Earle the janitor is going to kill again. Selina follows Earle, but is forced to get involved when Raymond Earle traps Laura Bauer, another target on Bruce's list, in a Minotauran labyrinth and pursues her dressed as a goat. Flass manages to save Selina, however, Earle escapes. While being in therapy, Bruce and Martha regain their emotional connection. Flashbacks show Bruce having a dream of Thomas blaming him for his idleness causing Bruce to read the names written on his father's notebook. #'"Spirit of The Goat"-'''In the 1980s, a masked killer calling himself the "Spirit of the Goat" killed a corrupt politician named Ronald Danzer (Jack Koenig), also on Thomas Wayne's list. This causes a younger Gordon (Ben Mckenzie) and his partner Captain Harvey Bullock (Donal Logue) to investigate. They find the killer, Randall Milkie, who is shot down by Gordon after Bullock falls through a trap door and ends up badly injured. In the present day, Earle is arrested by the police and admits to the murders, however, his case is dismissed on a technicality and he is set free. Bruce decides to pursue Earle, however, he is captured and trapped in Earle's labyrinth, but manages to escape. To Gordon's surprise, Flass deduces that Bruce's therapist Bethany Ravencroft coerced Earle to become the Goat to scare Gotham's corrupt, leading to Ravencroft's arrest. Meanwhile, John is cut off financially by his father, Victor, who is revealed to be Martha's co-conspirator. Bruce decides to let John stay with him for a while. Lucius returns home. #"Dead To Rights"- TBA Reserved for Nightslayer # "Years Over"- Falcone is killed by a mysterious vigilante. James deduces that a copycat is at work, but his superior publicly blames the masked Vigilante. Bruce plans a Christmas party at the mansion to bring back the spirit of the holidays to his family. He saves some hostages from the archer, and the two vigilantes are injured after fighting, with Bruce realizing that Thomas wasn't the author of the list. The archer escapes and is revealed to be Victor. Lucius finds out about the vigilante's objective and is kidnapped by one of Victor's associates. The organization's plan is revealed to be starting six months later, when thousands of people will die for what it believes to be for the greater good. Flashbacks show the Chinese archer, Yao Fei, capturing Payne, who tells Bruce that the island was a prison for dangerous criminals and that his unit was tasked to exterminate the inmates, including Yao, after the program was shut down. Yao is captured by the unit while leading Bruce to a possible escape from the island; and the latter escapes. # "Burned"-Six weeks after his fight with Victor, Bruce avoids any activities as his vigilante, despite insistence from Alfred. When a firefighter is killed in the line of duty, Selina suspects that he was murdered and steals the phone the vigilante gave James in order to contact him for help. Tracking down the suspect, Bruce is overpowered during the confrontation, but discovers that the murderer is a former firefighter. Bruce learns that the murderer is Garfield Lynns, a firefighter thought to have died in a massive fire several years prior, but survived with severe burns. Lynns shows up at a fundraiser held for support of the victims in order to kill the fire chief. As the vigilante, Bruce saves the chief before Lynns commits suicide. The media calls the vigilante a hero while Bruce decides to continue his hunt of the list members. Martha decides to take over for Lucius as C.E.O. James plants a listening device on the phone to monitor Selina's communications with the vigilante. Flashbacks show Bruce killing a mercenary, wearing his uniform and recovering his tools, including a map. # "Trust But Verify"- After an armored truck is robbed, Bruce believes that one of the thieves is former Marine Sam Lane, from his target list. Alfred dismisses Bruce's assumption, as Lane was Alfred's commanding officer during his time in Afghanistan. Bruce finds Lane and steals encrypted data, as Alfred prevents the former from getting any information directly from Lane. The data is revealed to be plans for robbing armored trucks, which Bruce uses to track the thieves. Alfred learns that Lane was the mastermind behind the robberies, and is forced to join Lane's team, but backs out of helping them at last. Bruce arrives in time and kills Lane. . Meanwhile, Tory tells Bruce her belief that Martha and Victor are involved as the former believes they were before Thomas' death. Bruce asks Martha, who states Thomas was the unfaithful. John refuses Victor's request to sign the paper of selling the clinic established by the former's mother, who died when he was 8 and Victor left him for years subsequently. Tory is arrested by the police after having a crash as a result of drug use. Flashbacks show Bruce being captured by the mercenaries as Yao was apparently working for them. # Category:Gotham Knight Category:TV Series Category:Live Action Category:Batman Category:CW Category:2010-2011 Category:Nightslayer Category:Bat24